


Une soirée enchantée

by AzorART



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Crack, Magic AU, Manque de sommeil, Sleep Deprivation, Translation, Wizard, translate
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzorART/pseuds/AzorART
Summary: Ecrit pout le Fandot Creativity Night. Le thème était 'Manque de sommeil' et/ou 'troll.'Martin Crieff appartient exclusivement à la BBC et au programme radio Cabin Pressure, écrit par John Finnemore.Martin Crieff belongs to John finnemore's Cabin Pressure radio sit com.





	Une soirée enchantée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/gifts).
  * A translation of [Some Enchanted Evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764381) by [Myx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx). 



Martin était fatigué, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il était las de son stupide, minuscule appartement, et surtout de l'odeur dérangeante de renfermé présente à tout moment.

Il en avait plus que assez de vivre avec seulement quelque livres sterling par semaine, et était fatigué de ne pas vivre à la hauteur de ses espérances. En plus de ça, cependant, il était juste exténué. Réellement, simplement exténué.

Il a presque tout essayé pour s'endormir : il a essayé de lire un livre ennuyant, a bu un thé à la lavande qu'un étudiant lui a prêté, et même supplié Douglas de lui donner quelques somnifères.

Cette nuit-là, Martin reposait dans son lit et espérait bientôt pouvoir sombrer dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. 

Intérieurement, il espérait également que, que ce soit n'importe quelle entité ou force mystérieuse régissant le sommeil, elle allait finalement l'accepter.

Il sentit quelque chose sur son visage et se releva d'un coup comme frappé par la foudre, puis s'assit sur ses draps.

En face de lui, portant un costume chic (et pour quelque mystérieuse raison, un bonnet de nuit?), était un homme arborant un regard curieux sur son visage.

Il acquiesça à Martin et tira un bout de papier plié de sa poche, le déplia, et demanda, d'un ton snob et d'accent Irlandais. "C'est toi Martin ?"

"O-Oui, qui êtes-vous ?" Martin demanda d'une petite voix.

"Ah, en effet, c'était un peu impoli de ma part. " Il sorti un petit mouchoir de soie de sa poche de pantalon, toussa dedans, et continua. "Mon nom est Greg. J'ai été assigné à toi pour t'aider à te débarrasser de ton problème d’insomnie."  
"Mon quoi ?"  
"Ton manque de sommeil. Nous à ZZ, LLC sommes spécialisés dans les cas d'insomnies sévères. Ton cas à l'air d'être vraiment sérieux, essentiellement causé par tes horaires de pilote et de déménageur, et le fait que tu sois terriblement mal nourri."

Martin déglutit et fixa du regard cet homme, Greg avec une expression stupéfaite. "Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Et comment diable êtes vous entré dans ma chambre ?"

"Ah, oui, pardon. J'ai tout juste débuté ce boulot et je suis encore en période apprentissage, surtout les introductions." Il ressortit le tissu une seconde fois et toussa à l'intérieur, comme avant. "Nous te suivons depuis pas mal de temps, Martin.   
Je suis venu jusqu'à ta chambre, parce-que-" Greg s'interrompit, sortant un bout de bois étincelant et continua, "Je suis juste apparu dans ta chambre."

"Woah, woah, woah. Hé, je suis supposé croire que j'ai été suivi 'depuis pas mal de temps', par cette entreprise et vous êtes un espèce de magicien?!  
"Mais oui, naturellement" Greg répondit, souriant à Martin. "Maintenant, lève toi et habille toi. Tu viens avec moi."


End file.
